wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/25
Rozdział 25 Borys Załkind niespokojnym krokiem chodził wzdłuż kamienicy przy alei Szucha i niecierpliwie spoglądał na zegarek. Umówił się z kapitanem, że jeżeli ten nie wróci do godziny dziewiątej, będzie to oznaczać, że nie udało mu się wydobyć kontraktu od Fajersonów, albo że nic nie przedsięwziął i sprawa jest beznadziejna, albo, tym bardziej, nie daj Boże, te łajdaki zastrzeliły go gdzieś po cichu. Oczywiście, po cichu, bo gdyby się rozniosło, agent Załkinda w Białowieży już by telegrafował. Było już dziesięć po dziesiątej, gdy Załkind powziął postanowienie: - Zaczekam jeszcze dwadzieścia minut, a jak nie przyjdzie, dzwonię do Luby, żeby mi pakowała walizę i zdążę jeszcze na pociąg. W tej właśnie chwili usłyszał za plecami sygnał samochodu i zobaczył oczekiwanego "Foulda", z którego wysiadł kapitan. - Chwała Bogu - zawołał, mocno potrząsając jego ręką - nareszcie. Nic kapitanowi nie zrobił? - Czekaj, Jack, daj odsapnąć - zaśmiał się Drucki - i chyba nie będziemy tu na ulicy gadać. Chodźmy. Weszli do mieszkania i gospodarz, zrzuciwszy marynarkę, poszedł umyć ręce. Po chwili wrócił, niosąc butelkę szkockiej whisky i dwie szklanki: - No, przyjacielu - powiedział nie bez przechwałki w głosie możemy oblać pański kontrakt. Załkind zbladł z wrażenia i wyciągnął drżącą rękę: - Jest?...Jest?...- powtarzał zdławionym głosem. Drucki wybuchnął śmiechem i zawołał, nalewając żółty płyn do szklanek: - Jak ci nie wstyd, Jack, trzęsiesz się niczym stara baba w galarecie. Czy to tak wygląda Black Jackie z Chicago? - Milion, kapitanie, milion - krzyknął Załkind, podnosząc patetycznie ręce nad głową. - No to co z tego? Dalibóg, skundliłeś się stary. A kiedyś, niech mnie piorun strzeli, byłeś gangsterem z tych, co to na pieprz nie potrzebują dmuchać. No, w twoje ręce! Wypili. Drucki niedbale sięgnął po marynarkę i nie śpiesząc się, wydobył z niej grubą, szarą kopertę i podał ją Załkindowi. Przerywając sobie łykami whisky, zaczął opowiadać. Sprawa poszła nadspodziewanie łatwo. Teścia Fajersonów nie było w domu. Gdyby nie to, szkoda byłoby gadać. Ci trzej i ich kuzyn to żółtodzioby. Od razu uwierzyli. A jak miał już dokument w ręku, no to kaput. Na szczęście nie mieli rewolwerów przy sobie, tylko ten parszywy kuzyn, ale udało mu się kopnąć go w rękę i maszynkę wyłuskać. Rzucili się wszyscy czworo, nie zważając bestie na mój brauning, istne wariaty... - Milion, przecież milion! - przerwał Załkind. - I oni tylko o tym myśleli, dlatego tak szaleli. No, a okno to już na początku otworzyłem, niby dla świeżego powietrza. Z takimi cymbałami wszystko można zrobić. Tedy skaczę na jakieś krzaki, a ciemno, choć w pysk daj, myślałem, że już nie trafię pod parkan, gdzie zostawiłem wóz. Jednak, zanim zdążyłem wyjechać na drogę, oni już wybiegli i zaczęli smalić do mnie... - A łajdaki - zawołał Załkind. - Milion - roześmiał się Drucki. - Parę dziur zrobili i bak też przedziurawili, ale do miasteczka dojechałem. Zanim mi kowal zalutował, umyślnie poszedłem na policję, by tamci myśleli, że tam zostawiam kontrakt. Ma się rozumieć, śledzili mnie, zdążyli już przyjechać, bo przy aucie stał jakiś mały Żydek i jak tylko mnie zobaczył, pobiegł - a po chwili przyszedł ten buchalter, co mnie w Warszawie u pana widział i powiada: - Dla Fajersonów to cały majątek, jeżeli im pan dobrowolnie nie odda, oni są na wszystko gotowi. I Załkinda, i pana na tamten świat wyprawią. - Niech spróbują - mruknął Załkind. - Próbować będą - z satysfakcją zapewnił Drucki - teść już tam wszystko obmyślił. Potrafili spalić kancelarię notariusza, potrafili zarżnąć Bulczuka, to i nam nie darują. Ale ja tak myślę, Jack, że my z panem gwiżdżemy na to. Co? - I kule pogwiżdżą - cicho powiedział Załkind, a jego chuda twarz nabrała sępiego wyrazu. - No, za zdrowie Fajersonów. Wypili i Załkind zaczął tłumaczyć Druckiemu szczegóły tej zawiłej sprawy, której żadna ze stron nie mogła oddać do sądu, a co za tym idzie, pozostawało jedynie rozprawić się między sobą. Tymczasem las, przedstawiający wartość przeszło miliona złotych, rósł i czekał na siekierę, do której prawo miał Borys na podstawie kontraktu z nieżyjącym już właścicielem lasu, a nie pozbawione słuszności pretensje Fajersonów, dziedziczących po zmarłym. Panem sytuacji był teraz, dzięki udanej eskapadzie Druckiego, Załkind. Opowiadanie jego zostało przerwane dzwonkiem telefonu. Drucki przeciągnął się i spojrzał na zegarek. O tej porze mogła dzwonić tylko Alicja. - Jack, niech pan odbierze telefon i powie, że mnie nie ma, nie przyjechałem, diabli mnie wzięli czy co pan chcesz. Załkind podszedł do aparatu i wrócił z oznajmieniem, że to z "Argentyny". Wobec tego Drucki wziął słuchawkę. Telefonował kasjer Justek: - Panie dyrektorze, tu ta pani, z którą pan bywa, kazała połączyć i zaraz podejdzie.. Zanim Drucki zdążył coś powiedzieć, odezwał się głos Alicji: - Przyjechał pan? To dobrze. wstąpiłam do "Argentyny", myślałam, że pana tu zastanę, ale wobec tego zaraz przyjadę do pana. Do widzenia. Położyła słuchawkę, a Drucki skrzywił się. - Baba? - z uśmiechem zapytał Załkind. - Psiakrew. Zmachany jestem... wiesz pan, Jack, dosyć już zaczynam mieć siedzenia w tym mieście. Rdzewieje człowiek w tej wiecznej bezczynności i jednostajności... - No, teraz kapitan na brak przygód narzekać nie może... - zażartował Załkind. - Pi... raz na rok coś ciekawego. Boję się tak zasiedzieć, jak pan... No, muszę pana wyrzucić za drzwi... Z Fane teraz wypływają stare skorupy na kaszaloty... A na Florydzie doroczne derby... Piękny jest świat, Jackie, piękny i szeroki. Idź już na zbity łeb i pomyśl o tym, gdy ci pierzyna wystygnie... - Nie wystygnie tak łatwo, oni nie tacy. Żegnaj, kapitanie, a pamiętaj, że Czarny Jack rozumie, co znaczy słowo wdzięczność. W półmroku przedpokoju oczy jego tak dziwnie błyszczały, jakby zakręciły się w nich łzy, lecz Drucki tego nie zauważył. Chwiejnym krokiem chodził z kąta w kąt i powtarzał głośno: - Z Fane wypływają teraz stare skorupy na kaszaloty... A pierwszy wyruszył, oczywiście, Mac Holane, na swojej arce Noego... Z Fane wypływają za Gęsi Cypel, a tam już łapią pełny wiatr... Nalewał sobie whisky, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek. Leniwie poszedł otworzyć. Alicja była wesoła i podniecona. Wycałowała go mocno, zauważyła, że jest zmęczony i zaproponowała, by się położył. Sama rozpięła mu kołnierzyk i rozwiązała krawat, opowiadając szczegóły jakiegoś zabawnego procesu, jaki toczył się dziś w sądzie. Gdy położył się, siadła przy nim i głaszcząc jego włosy zasypywała czułymi słowami, na jakie od dawna już nie umiała się zdobyć w stosunku do niego - nie dlatego, że nie czuła ich treści w sobie, lecz dlatego, że oziębłość Bohdana paraliżowała każdą czułość. I tak trwałoby to długo, póki stała między nimi Julka... Miał szare cienie pod oczyma i usta spiekłe od wiatru, a na tych ustach błąkał się taki piękny półuśmiech. - Czy ty wiesz, Al- odezwał się, nie otwierając oczu - że teraz z Fane wypływają stare skorupy na kaszaloty?... - Skądże ci to przyszło na myśl? - zapytała pogodnie. Nie odpowiedział, tylko przeciągnął się i westchnął. Alicja nie wątpiła, że w ogóle nie słyszał jej opowiadania. Przygryzła wargi, lecz natychmiast się opanowała. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wzniecenie najmniejszej sprzeczki. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a powrócą dawne niezmącone niczym stosunki, jeszcze kilka miesięcy, a zostanie z nim na zawsze... Bądź co bądź, on nie jest już młodzikiem. Musi w nim wygasnąć narów włóczęgi. Alicja miała już gotowy i szczegółowo opracowany plan stopniowego ujarzmienia tej bujnej natury. W tym celu postanowiła nawet wziąć na rok bezpłatny urlop, by razem z Bohdanem odbyć jakąś dalszą podróż, bodaj pielgrzymkę po "świętych miejscach jego awanturniczej młodości". On przecież tak lubi o nich mówić. Na pewno jeszcze więcej przyjemności znalazłby w ich pokazywaniu. A taka pielgrzymka musiałaby mieć w sobie coś z pożegnania się z przeszłością. Alicja Horn rozumowała logicznie i pewna była swej logiki Jeżeli czegoś nie brała pod uwagę, to roli, jaką w jej planach może odegrać nieobecna już Julka. A zaczęło się tak: Około północy Bohdan podniósł się z tapczanu i oświadczył, że pomimo zmęczenia musi zajrzeć do "Argentyny". - Musiałabym się przebrać - zaczęła Alicja - a zresztą, nie mam zbytniej ochoty: Wiesz, czy nie przyjechałbyś z "Argentyny" do mnie? - Co za pomysł - wzruszył ramionami - po pierwsze, jestem piekielnie zmachany, a po drugie... w ogóle. Co by u ciebie w domu pomyśleli? - Nic by nie pomyśleli - swobodnie odpowiedziała Alicja - gdyż nie ma komu myśleć. Jestem sama. - Jak to? - odwrócił się od lustra, przed którym zawiązywał krawat. - Sama - powtórzyła. - Józefowa jest na urlopie, a Julka wyjechała na posadę. Alicja wiedziała, że na Bohdanie ta nowina zrobi wrażenie, lecz nie przypuszczała, by mogło być aż tak wielkie, jak też nie oczekiwała, że nawet nie będzie próbował go ukryć Opuścił na ziemię trzymany w ręku krawat i podszedł do niej, z takim wyrazem twarzy, że gdyby nie jej zimna krew, cofnęłaby się za stół. - Jak to wyjechała na posadę? Na jaką posadę? - zapytał głucho i bardzo cicho. - Na kresy. - Przecież nie chciała jechać? Co?... Przecież dałem jej w warszawie posadę doskonałą? Co?... - Powtarzam ci - zmarszczyła brwi Alicja - że wyjechała na kresy. - Więc ty zmusiłaś ją do tego? - Przepraszam cię, Boh, ale jakim prawem wtrącasz się w sprawy mojej opieki nad Julką? Sądzę, że mógłbyś przy pewnym wysiłku poczucia przyzwoitości zdobyć się na odrobinę taktu. Moja wychowanka do czasu pełnoletności pozostaje wyłącznie pod moją opieką i ja decyduję, jaka posada jest dla niej odpowiednia, a jaka nie. Dziwię ci się, Boh, że zechciałeś zaakcentować to, nad czym ja, którą Julka musi obchodzić i jako dziewczyna wychowana przeze mnie od małego dziecka, i jako kobieta, której mogę postawić pewne bardzo wyraźne żądania, umiałam jedynie przez delikatność dla ciebie przejść do porządku. - To nie jest "fair play"! - wybuchnął. - Nie jest i nie było z żadnej strony, mój drogi, nie było od początku... Nie mówmy już o tym. - Masz rację. Nie będziemy mówili. Wpakował ręce w kieszenie spodni, potrząsnął głową i dodał: - Zdaje się, Al, że my w ogóle niewiele mamy już sobie do powiedzenia. Nigdy nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo, a teraz nie pozostało nic, poza słowami, jakimi żegnają się ludzie, którzy nie chcą, by ich dzieliło więcej, niż może łączyć. - Nie mówisz tego poważnie, Boh! - Mówię to poważnie, Al. I myślę, że mówię do człowieka równie dobrze rozumiejącego to, jak ja. Lepiej rozstać się póty, póki można jeszcze zamienić szczery uścisk dłoni i uczciwie podziękować sobie wzajemnie za kawałek podzielonego życia, niż zostawiać za sobą gorycz i przekleństwo. - Ale ja ciebie kocham, Boh - wyszeptała. - Nie możesz mnie kochać - powiedział po namyśle. - Na to, żeby kochać, trzeba pokochać to, co on kocha, co stanowi treść jego istnienia. A ty nie kochasz życia. Nie tylko nie kochasz. Nienawidzisz je. Wszystko, co stanowi to życie, więc radość, wolność, swoboda, beztroska, walka jawna, uczciwa, na równych szansach - czy ja wiem, co jeszcze, słowem wszystko, co jest moim największym szczęściem, wzbudza w tobie niechęć. Nie kochasz mnie, Al, nie! - A jednak dawniej... - Nie liczmy ubiegłych dni. Nie znam się na tych rachunkach. Nigdy nie umiałem robić coś dzisiaj dlatego, że tak myślałem o tym wczoraj, lub że tak będzie jutro. Może to nawet bardzo niemądrze, ale sądzę, że żyjąc dziś, muszę cieszyć się prawdą, którą dziś widzę. Alicja przygryzła wargi. Chciała rzucić się mu do nóg i błagać, by uwierzył, że kocha go ponad wszystko na świecie, że ceną własnego życia gotowa jest okupić posiadanie jego uczucia, że oszaleje, jeżeli on od niej odejdzie... Milczała jednak. wiedziała, że byłaby to zła droga, że wszystkie jej słowa, najgorętsze, najpłomienniejsze i poddańcze odbiją się od jego stanowczości, nie zmieniając jej w niczym. Należało za wszelką cenę odwlec tę rozmowę. - Boh - powiedziała spokojnie, chociaż aż drgał w niej każdy nerw - jesteśmy dziś oboje zmęczeni, podnieceni, zbyt ulegający impulsom, oczywiście, nie zawsze przez nas samych pożądanym... Czy mogę cię prosić o jedną po prostu grzeczność?... Odłóżmy to do jutra?.. Zrobił niewyraźny ruch ręką: - Po co, Al? Po co mamy wzajemnie męczyć się jeszcze raz? - Proszę cię o to... - Więc dobrze, jak chcesz... - Dziękuję ci - podała mu rękę, a ta tak drżała, że Drucki aż się zdumiał. W niczym to jednak nie mogło zmienić jego postanowienia. Nie mieściło mu się wprost w głowie, że Alicja potrafiła się zdobyć na tak brzydki i niski postępek w stosunku do Julki. Gdyby to leżało w jego mocy i w jego prawie, zrobiłby wszystko, by Julkę sprowadzić znowu do Warszawy. Zresztą nie wyrzekł się jeszcze tego. Jeżeli otrzyma od Julki list z oskarżeniem o to wygnanie, zmusi Alicję o pozwolenia na jej powrót, albo przywiezie ją sam. Z Alicją postanowił zerwać bez względu na jakiekolwiek następstwa. Liczył się z tym, że będzie mściła się na nim. Możliwe nawet, że zadenuncjuje go jako przestępcę, ukrywającego się pod obcym nazwiskiem. Mniejsza o to, a raczej nie, właśnie tym lepiej... W każdym razie nie zmieniłby już swej decyzji za żadną cenę. Toteż nazajutrz wszystkie nadzieje Alicji zawiodły na całej linii. Nie umiał i nie chciał zrozumieć jej tragedii, nie stracił ani na chwilę swego nieznośnie spokojnego i uprzejmego sposobu zachowania się. Nie wzruszyło go nawet to, że ona, taka dumna, taka niezależna, rezygnowała teraz z wszelkich praw, wyrzekała się wszelkich pretensji, błagając jedynie o pozwolenie widywania go od czasu do czasu, o łaskę jego przelotnej pieszczoty, o możność usłyszenia od niego kilku bodaj najobojętniejszych słów. Całowała jego ręce, czepiała się rozpaczliwie jego nóg, skomlała, jak wypędzony pies, przysięgała niewolnicze posłuszeństwo... Na próżno. Przegrała... Ociężale podniosła się z ziemi, kręciło się jej w głowie, gdy stojąc przed lustrem automatycznie nakładała kapelusz. Oczy jej już obeschły i paliły się teraz wielkim, czarnym płomieniem. Ogarnęła go wzrokiem, którego nie mógł znieść i wyszła bez jednego słowa pożegnania. I oboje wiedzieli w tej chwili, że nie jest to zakończenie wszystkich rachunków, że jeszcze ich drogi muszę się skrzyżować. Drucki o tyle umiał być szczery z samym sobą, że nie starał się wmówić w siebie obojętności dla tego nieuniknionego skrzyżowania. Oczekiwał zemsty, obawiał się jej, lecz przecież nie bał. W każdym razie należało być czujnym i z tego względu, że po białowieskiej wyprawie trzeba było się liczyć z pogróżkami ludzi, umiejących sobie dawać radę z przeciwnikami. Nosił teraz stale broń i zwracał pilną uwagę na wszystko, co działo się wokół niego, czy w "Argentynie", czy na ulicy. Dzięki temu w ciągu kilku dni dostrzegł Alicję w bramie naprzeciwko, raz przed wylotem alei Szucha i raz w taksówce, stojącej przed "Argentyną". Pewnego popołudnia dowiedział się od Zośki, że jacyś dwaj podejrzanie wyglądający ludzie wypytywali jej ojca o Druckiego. Dozorca umyślnie poinformował ich fałszywie, bo - jak mówiła Zośka - takie to, wiadomo, bandyty. Drucki też o tym nie wątpił, tym bardziej, że następnego dnia podpalono składy towarowe Załkinda przy bocznicy kolejowej. Właśnie miał jechać na Nowolipie, by rzecz omówić, gdy zadzwonił Brunicki. Wrócił z Zakopanego, dokąd jeździł odwiedzić syna. Bardzo chciałby zobaczyć się z Druckim i jeżeli ten nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, niech się pozwoli zaprosić na obiad. Drucki nie tylko nie miał nic do roboty, lecz ucieszył się bardzo. Teraz już nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ich przyjaźń po tylu latach była na najlepszej drodze do zupełnej odnowy. Drucki miał na świecie wielu przyjaciół. Mówiono o nim nawet, że ma diabelne szczęście do ludzi, jednak żadna z tych przyjaźni nie utkwiła w nim tak mocno, jak przywiązanie do Karola Brunickiego, datujące się przecież od lat, gdy obaj jeszcze piechotą chodzili pod stołem. Na Załkinda czekał rozmawiając z Lubą. Wróciła z Konstancina, opalona niczym Cyganka i wynudzona niesłychanie. Toteż zajęła natychmiast pozycję ofensywną, wyzyskując każdy pretekst, by przytulić się doń lub otrzeć o niego z tą szelmowską, kocią zmysłowością. O historii kontraktu była dokładnie poinformowana, nie wiedziała jednak wcale o niebezpieczeństwie, grożącym Borysowi i kapitanowi. Gdy wrócił Załkind, bardzo była zaintrygowana, dlaczego zamknęli się, prosząc ją, by zostawiła im kwadrans wolności. Narada nie trwała dłużej. Wobec tego, że niepodobna było wmieszać w aferę policję, która nie zadowoliłaby się przecież powierzchownymi informacjami, lecz zechciałaby wścibić nos w całą sprawę, musieli sami znaleźć środki obrony. Drucki, jako samotny i nie posiadający żadnego obiektu, jaki mógłby stać się przedmiotem ataku ze strony Fajersonów, zapewnił Załkinda, że żadnej ochrony nie potrzebuje. Jemu natomiast radził przede wszystkim zabronić Lubie i dziecku wychodzić z domu, w przedpokoju zainstalować parę tęgich drabów, no i zorganizować wywiad, który wyśledziłby napastników i wziął ich w "łagodne obroty". - Z tym nie będę miał wiele trudu - powiedział Załkind. - Ja mam tu siostrę, która utrzymuje na Ciepłej taki nocny interes z dziewczynkami. Taki sobie interes, nawet nieźle idzie. Otóż ona ma swoich ludzi, rozumie kapitan, w tym fachu, to ona musi mieć pewnych ludzi. Da się zrobić. Tylko dwie rzeczy mnie martwią: Lubie trzeba będzie powiedzieć i ona się nastraszy... - Lepiej się niech nastraszy, niż co innego. Zapomniała już Chicago? - A po wtóre, że kapitan bez obrony zostanie. Jak oni zobaczą, że tu wszystko obstawione, a u kapitana nie... -...no to powąchają, czym moja tabaka pachnie - dokończył Drucki. - Daj Boże, żeby pańskie słowa w złoto się obróciły. Zawołał Lubę i Drucki wyjaśnił jej sytuację. Nie przejęła się nią zbytnio. Zażądała tylko, by i jej w domu zostawiono rewolwer. Oczywiście, mąż na to się zgodził i obiecał nadto, że będzie się starał jak najmniej wychodzić z domu. W pół godziny później Drucki był już na Dębowej. Profesor powitał go z dawną serdecznością i od razu zasiedli do obiadu. - A gdzie jest doktor Kunoki? - zaciekawił się Drucki. - Wyjechał na trzy dni do Szwajcarii - zatarł ręce Brunicki z miną człowieka, który za chwilę ma powiedzieć coś niesłychanie ważnego. - No? - z uśmiechem zapytał Drucki. - Już wkrótce ogłosimy światu, Bohdanie, rewelacyjne wyniki naszych badań i odkryć, do których ty się przyczyniłeś! - O? Czy i to ogłosicie? - Nie żartuj, Bohdanie. To, co ogłosimy niedługo w paryskiej Sorbonie wstrząśnie podstawami dotychczasowej wiedzy o człowieku, o jego psychice, i fizjologii, i morfologu, zmieni do gruntu pogląd na istotę samego zjawiska życia, a nawet wpłynie na modyfikację wielu pojęć w fizyce, w chemii, w historii, w antropologii, socjologii... No, widzisz... Pomyśl tylko! - Rozumiem, Karolu. Lecz w jaki sposób zdacie sprawozdanie z waszych doświadczeń, skoro są one prawnie zakazane? - Tego jeszcze nie wiem. Mniejsza zresztą o to. W skali samych odkryć wprost śmiesznie wygląda kwestia naszego osobistego bezpieczeństwa. Jednak zastanowimy się nad tym. Może w niektórych częściach sprawozdania uciekniemy się do złożenia go na posiedzeniu tajnym. Teraz kończymy nasze przygotowania... Właśnie Kunoki przywiezie pewne niezbędne dane z najnowszych obserwacji jednego z młodych biologów szwajcarskich. Nadchodzi wielki dzień, drogi Bohdanie! - Winszuję ci, Karolu, a powiedz mi, co u licha zrobisz ze swoją "królikarnią"? - Ach, właśnie! Daruj, że i tym razem nie zapraszałem cię zupełnie bezinteresownie. Widzisz, do ostatecznego rezultatu brakuje nam jeszcze sprawdzenia na nowym obiekcie reakcji wydzielniczych tylnego płata przysadki mózgowej na wprowadzenie do krwi podczas wczesnej ciąży związków bromowych, co prawie na pewno wpływać musi na zwiększenie się ciałek żółtych, czyli na lepszy przebieg ciąży. Jednocześnie trzeba koniecznie powtórzyć doświadczenie z dwuwęglanem sodu. To musi być zrobione natychmiast. Sam przyznasz mi rację, gdy ci powiem, że istnieje niemal pewność, że hormon Evansa, produkowany przez przedni płat przysadki mózgowej nie tylko wpływa na regulację wzrostu płodu, lecz pod działaniem wydzielin hormonalnych szarej masy międzypłatowej przesądza płeć dziecka. Otóż przez wprowadzenie do organizmu matki dwuwęglanu sodu wzmaga się działalność szarej masy, zapewniając bez najmniejszej wątpliwości męską płeć mającemu się narodzić dziecku, a w dodatku stwierdzić to przez obserwowanie lutenizacji już w szóstym tygodniu ciąży. - Zaraz, zaraz, a cóż to jest lutenizacja? - Właśnie wydzielanie ciałek żółtych, sprzyjających normalnemu przebiegowi ciąży. Zresztą, nie chodzi ci przecież o te rzeczy. Dość, że chciałem cię prosić o... nowego "króliczka"... Drucki skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, a profesor wziął go za rękę: - Bardzo cię przepraszam za moją natarczywość, ale ty zostałeś jedyną moją nadzieją. Doznałem teraz bardzo przykrego i niespodziewanego zawodu. Wyobraź sobie, że nie chcąc więcej nadużywać twojej dobroci, zdobyłem potrzebny obiekt dawną drogą, przez jedną z pokątnych akuszerek. Młodziutka, inteligentna dziewczyna, prawidłowo zbudowana i rozwinięta, słowem - zdawałoby się - wyborny obiekt. Tymczasem już przy wstępnym badaniu Kunoki stwierdza, nie uwierzysz - dziewictwo! Sprawdzam. Nie ulega żadnej wątpliwości, że błona jest nienaruszona. Ponieważ jednak i takie zapłodnienia bywają, przeprowadzamy żmudne badania na zawartość hormonów, zwanych prolanami, w moczu. Jest to najlepsza i niezawodna metoda wykrywania wczesnej ciąży. Otóż zmarnowaliśmy dziesięć młodych myszy i nic. Pacjentka jest stuprocentową dziewicą. Po prostu - akuszerka oszukała. Znalazłem się więc bez niezbędnego obiektu i w tobie mam jedyną nadzieję. - A cóż zrobisz z tą dziewicą? - Z dziewicą? - profesor wybuchnął śmiechem. - Ach, Bohdanie, że też ty nigdy nie odzwyczaisz się od patrzenia na świat przez pryzmat twojej płci! Hm... Nie wiem jeszcze, co z nią zrobię. W każdym razie nie mogę jej wypuścić i z tego także względu, że biedaczka jest chora. Musiała przejść jakiś silny wstrząs psychiczny. Na dobitkę zaś ta baba zaaplikowała jej taką porcję naparu z cannabis indica, czyli z konopii indyjskich... - To z tego robi się haszysz? - Tak. Ale akuszerka, nie umiejąca dozować, dała tej małej tyle naparu, że co najmniej jeszcze przez tydzień nie potrafię doprowadzić jej organizmu do porządku. Słowem, nie tylko nie mam z tego pożytku, ale jeszcze sporo kłopotów, a wprost zawalony jestem przygotowaniami do Sorbony. Drucki zgodził się. Obiecał, że postara się w najbliższych dniach znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. Przypomniał sobie, że Zośka wspominała mu o jakiejś dziewczynie, mieszkającej na Grochowie, która prosiła matkę Zośki o radę, jak się pozbyć ciąży. Przesiedział u Brunickiego do wieczora na rozmowie o pannie Łęskiej i o Piotrze. Panna Łęska, niestety, nie odzyska już nigdy głosu, wprawdzie zaczyna mówić, lecz o śpiewaniu nie może być mowy. Nauczyła się teraz pisać na maszynie i wystukuje całymi dniami na "Royalu" sprawozdania Brunickiego, które mógł przecież powierzyć tylko komuś absolutnie godnemu zaufania. Będzie dobrą współpracowniczką, tym bardziej, że znalazła w sobie szczere zainteresowanie dla nauki i chodzi na medycynę. - Może czymś więcej, niż współpracowniczką? - przyjaźnie spytał Drucki. Profesor uśmiechnął się i zaczął mówić o Piotrze. Teraz już nie raziło go podobieństwo syna do Druckiego. Przeciwnie, sam zaczął wynajdywać różne zbieżności w ich charakterach i upodobaniach i nie miał słów zachwytu dla chłopca. W "Argentynie" było już sporo publiczności, gdy Drucki zjawił się na sali i swoim zwyczajem zaczął witać się z gośćmi. Przed trzecią wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami, dzięki czemu mógł zaobserwować draba ukrytego we framudze bramy naprzeciwko i trzech stojących opodal, a porozumiewających się z tamtym jakimiś znakami. Cała ich uwaga skierowana była na jego auto, stojące przed wejściem głównym. Głupcy! Drucki przed samym ich nosem wsiadł do taksówki i po pięciu minutach był już w domu. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn